


By the Way

by WillyKappyMattsMarns



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyKappyMattsMarns/pseuds/WillyKappyMattsMarns
Summary: Y/N is best friends with Willy and is really close with the rest of the guys on the team. One night, at their Hockey Night in Canada watch party, Mitch and Y/N finally get to meet.





	By the Way

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to post this so here have some Mitch fluff from a night when I was in a Mood

“Hey hon!” Willy calls from down the hall, waiting for me after my game. My face breaks into a smile when I see him and I pick up my pace. I drop my hockey bag and throw myself into his arms. He picks me up and spins me around. 

Will and I are best friends, have been since our first year of high school. We were lab partners in ninth grade science and just clicked. The two of us have helped each other through everything and had each other’s backs throughout. We’ve had arguments, but it’s always been the two of us against the world. He tells me everything and I was the first he told about his feelings for Kap. 

“Great game, babe,” he whispers. He, along with our closest friends on the Leafs, manage to make it to most of my University hockey games despite their busy schedules. It was a tight game, tied at 2 at the end of the second, but I managed to score the game winning goal with seconds left in the third period. 

“Thanks, Willy,” I say, grinning wide. “But it’s only Uni. Nothing like the NHL.” 

Will shakes his head, throwing an arm loosely around my shoulders. “You’d be so much better than 99% of the guys in my league. I’m the one percent you’re not.”

I punch Will in the ribs lightly for that comment, earning a soft “oof”. We laugh as we make our way out of the arena. “Kap went to get the car with Auston and Zach, the rest of the guys will be coming over later.”

I nod, wondering how our Saturday Night Hockey Party got arranged at mine and Auston’s place. Again. “Who’s coming this time?”

“Uhh, other than these guys, Freddie, Mo, Travis, and Connor.”

He pauses for a second, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. “And Mitch.”

“Really?! Oh that’s awesome, I finally get to really talk to him!” Once Will made it to the Show, we stayed super tight. He introduced me to all his best friends on the team and around the league, but I’ve never been able to have more than a quick conversation with Mitch. 

Will laughs and adjusts my bag on his shoulder as we near the car and releases his arm from around me as I run towards Kasperi. “Y/N!” he exclaims as he pulls me into his arms. “Nice goal, babe!” He releases me to pull Will into his arms and he plants a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Hey hon,” Auston wraps his arms around me from behind, causing me to jump before I relax into his arms. “Hey, Aus,” I giggle. He turns me around and gives me a tight squeeze before letting me finish my hellos. 

“Y/N!” Zach calls as he runs around the car from the opposite side. He picks me up, throws me over his shoulder, and runs in circles as I hit and punch at his back light-heartedly. 

“Zach put me down! Hyms!”

“MVP! MVP! MVP!” He chants, ignoring my protests. I give up and shake my head as the boys whoop and cheer. They’re basically my brothers and I love them so much. I’ve never had many friends other than Will and a few other guys in high school, but around these guys, I feel loved. They’re my only family. Zach suddenly throws me into Auston’s arms, who proceeds to gently put me back on my feet before pulling my back against his chest. 

“Ready to go, guys?” Will is leaning against the passenger side door with Kasperi, watching the scene unfold. Nobody responds, but we all pile into Kasperi’s unnecessarily huge car. Auston pulls me directly next to him in the back seat with his arm tightly around my shoulders. 

“Missed you,” he sighs as he relaxes against me.

“Missed you too, babe,” I say, resting my head on his shoulder. “That game wore me out.”

Auston hums in response. “Nice sweater,” he comments, playing with the sleeve of my Leafs sweatshirt, a birthday gift from him. 

“Oh shut up,” I hit his hand lightly and he laughs. 

“So,” Zach starts from next to me. “Excited to meet Mitch?” Kasperi laughs from the drivers seat at the question and Auston kicks the back of his seat while tightening his arm around my shoulders. 

“I’ve met him be-“

“He’s excited to meet you!” Kasperi says, which receives a slap on the arm from Will and a glare from Zach. 

“Don’t worry about him, he’s high on Willy’s cologne.” Auston explains. 

“It is kind of strong, Nylander,” I chirp.

“Would you be quiet, Y/N?”

Auston’s phone rings and Mitch’s name comes up. Auston picks it up, glancing at me as he raises the phone to his ear. “Hey, Mitch, what’s up?”

“What do I wear? Do I bring anything? Auston I don’t know what to do I’m fr-“ he stiffens next to me and I shoot a questioning look at him. 

“Mitchy, shut up. We’re in the car and everyone can hear you. We’re 2 minutes away from Y/N’s, okay? I’ll call you back.”

I look at Auston with a question mark on my face, which he dismisses with a wave of his hand. 

•••

The buzzer sounds as me and the guys finish putting beers, chips, and pizza on the coffee table. We’ve set the living room up with two couches and a bunch of pillows and blankets. By the end of the night, through elbows and stretched legs, half the group ends up on the floor, so tonight we got the pillows beforehand. 

“Auston, get the door!” Without a response I hear loud footsteps run to the door before he swings it open and a chorus of the boys’ voices sound through the house. I smile at Will as the three of us stand up and move to welcome in the guys. I watch as Auston fist-bumps or hugs each of the guys until he gets to Mitch. I bite my lip to keep in a gasp. I’ve talked to him before, but he’s been in all his hockey gear and really rushed. He takes off his jacket and hands it to Kasperi who brings all the jackets to the closet. He’s wearing a white Nike sweatshirt with tighter-fitting green sweatpants. His hair is swept lazily to the side with a few strands falling forwards. He smiles wide at Auston as he pulls him into his arms and holds him tight. 

I’m pulled out of my daze when Freddie taps my shoulder to get my attention. “Hey,” he says with a soft smile on his face. 

“Freddie!” I wrap my arms around his mid-section and the bigger guy wraps his arms around my shoulders. “How are you? I missed you.”

He smiles at me as he pulls away. “I’m good. He couldn’t stop rambling all the way here.” Freddie nods his head in Mitch’s direction, who’s now in conversation with Willy. “He’s really excited to finally get to know you.”

I smile as Freddie tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear. Then he pouts and gives me puppy eyes. “Why’d you put your hair up? I like it when it’s out.”

I raise an eyebrow at him as he pulls the elastic band off of my ponytail. He smiles at me in satisfaction as my hair falls to just below my shoulders. I shake my head as he makes his way into the living room. I say my hellos to the rest of the guys who have just arrived and turn my attention back to Auston, Willy, Kappy, and now Mitch. I smile at the first three and my gaze lingers at Mitch. Before he notices me looking at him, he’s watching me with a soft look on his face. When I catch him, he looks at the floor at pulls out his phone to scroll through nothing. 

I step forward until I’m standing in front of him and smile up at Mitch. He’s still taller than me, but not as tall as the other guys. “Hey, Mitch.” I say, unsure of whether I should hug him or not. 

“Hey,” he grins shyly. He glances over my shoulder at Auston before pulling my into a tight hug. It feels right, like this isn’t the first time we’ve talked to each other outside the locker room. When we’ve pulled away, the two of us look at each other for a second too long that should be awkward, but it isn’t. My chest constricts and my temples throb with the way he’s looking at me, but I choose to ignore it. He’s a friend, that’s it. If that. 

“Y/N,” Auston drags out my name. “You’re gunna miss puck drop!”

I lead Mitch into the living room where the guys have all taken their usual places. Willy and Kappy are snuggled into one side of the first couch with Freddie and Connor next to them. Morgan and Travis are on the floor with their backs against the table, facing the TV. Auston is on one side of the second couch, saving just enough room for Mitch and I. I take my place next to Auston and Mitch slides in next to me. Hockey night is extremely informal for the group, but one rule we’ve always had is nobody can start food or drinks before everyone else gets settled in. It’s kind of dumb, but we’ve always done it. 

“Lets go Bruins!” I joke as I reach for a chip, knowing the overreaction I’ll receive from my friends. Auston punches my arm, Travis turns around and fires a couple pieces of popcorn in my direction, Freddie throws a pillow at my head, and the rest of the guys boo and yell at me. We all laugh and scream at each other. Screwing around with each other is tradition, one that Mitch quickly jumps on board with. 

“Marchand’s a catch.” Mitch announces, which makes me laugh from pure shock. The rest of the guys laugh despite themselves and I feel Mitch relax against me. 

Travis turns around when the commentators on the TV turn to commercial to reach for a slice of pizza and everyone follows suit. 

“No pineapple? Damn you guys suck,” Mitch jokes. I smile at him as I reach for a piece. 

“I know right? Auston never lets me order it!”

“Well then maybe you and I should get pineapple pizza together sometime,” Mitch jokes. I choose to ignore the way my stomach swoops and my cheeks heat with the idea of going out with Mitch one-on-one. 

“Mhm,” I hum, trying to contain myself. As I sit back, Auston places his hand just above my knee to try to calm me down. I grin at him and put all my focus on the TV, listening to the annoying commentators seconds before puck-drop. 

Mitch hands me a beer when he sits back and when our hands brush against each other, sparks shoot up my arm. Calm your shit, it’s just Mitch.

•••

The first period flies by and nothing extraordinary happens. At break, I stand up to gather a few dishes and organize empty pizza boxes. Will follows me to the kitchen and sits at one of the stools at the island to watch me clean up. 

“If you’re just gonna sit there, why don’t you help me?” I say as I throw paper plates in the garbage. 

“Nah I’m good. How do you like Mitch?”

I swallow hard and tense, but take a breath to relax myself. “He’s cool.”

“Cmon, Y/N, I know you like him.”

“What are you talking ab-“

“Y/N, I’ve known you forever, I can tell what you’re thinking by now. And just so you know, he feels the same way.”

I scoff. “No he doesn’t! He just met me!”

“You just met him, too, but okay.” Will puts his hands up in mock-surrender. 

I frown at Will, leaning against the counter across from him. “Mitch is cool, and yeah okay he’s pretty cute and maybe I have a thing for him, but nothings gonna happen. It’s me. When was the last time something worked out with a guy in my favour.”

“Hey, it’s their loss,” he says, pulling me into his arms. “I’ll drop it, okay? Let’s go enjoy the game.”

I follow Willy back into the living room where conversation abruptly stops when we enter. Auston grabs my hand and pulls me down next to him before I can change my mind. 

We watch the second period, jumping up and yelling at the TV like the absolute children we are. Suddenly, the puck lands in the back of Boston’s net and the bunch of us jump up and celebrate. Auston stands up next to me and high-fives me, then once I’ve turned my attention away, he pushes me. 

I fall into Mitch, who proceeds to cooly wrap his arms around me to help keep me upright. “Hey,” he whispers, so close to each other our noses are brushing. 

“Hey, Mitchy.”

After tons of flirting and getting to know each other all night, there’s something in the air between us. For a second, I think he leans in, but only for a second. He abruptly lets me go and I step back to sit down. 

After a couple seconds of staring at the TV, Mitch grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him. He plants his lips on mine and kisses me. It’s the best feeling in the world. For the few seconds, I feel like there is nobody else in the world, like we’re the only two people in the room. When we pull away for air, his face breaks into a gentle smile and I mirror him. 

We’re brought back to reality when the guys start whooping and cheering. “Yes Mitch!” “Finally!” “So cute.”

We laugh and sit back down, closer to each other than before. “I like you, by the way,” he says. 

“Oh really? I didn’t know.”

The room laughs and I smile at Mitch. I’m the happiest I’ve been, surrounded by my best friends and the guy I have very strong feelings for. 

“You’re still my roomie, though,” Auston chirps, and Mitch puts his arm around me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
Follow me!  
Insta | @willykappymattsmarns  
Tumblr | @willykappymarnsmatts


End file.
